Is It ReAlLy LoVe?
by DanUchihaCullen
Summary: Sakura's b-day is tomorrow after a short fight with Sasuke will he show? After fainting at her party why does Sakura want to find Sasuke so bad? Did Sasuke do whatever it was that caused her to faint? Who are these men that want her and what for? Lemon?


MY NARUTO STORY

(OK so this is my first fan fiction about Naruto so BE NICE please and thank you. Now this story is nothing like the show. Only a few things like Sasuke leaving the village the five man group that went after him and a few other things this IS NOTHING LIKE THE STORY. So if you want Sakura to be paired up with Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara or Orochimaru ha-ha jk, jk lol no Orochimaru than read my fan fiction. If you don't like them or Sakura for that matter then WHO ASKED YOU. LOL dude for real read my story you will love it. And you won't regret it if you do then well you have no heart. I have to tell you through a few parts in here are a little fruity and some are really sweet. Also there is some stuff in here not good for the human mind or kids minds at that. So if you're not 13 or older I tell you don't read unless you want to. This story is romantic, funny, weird, scary, sad cool and every other emotion you can think of. So please read my story and comment on it good comments only no BAD ones. This is a BAD comment free zone. I worked on this for so long and want it to reach the hearts of others. Yeah right like that will ever happen I just want everyone I know and then some to read it. Well I want both so read and enjoy. Just a warning this is a very long story. So if you don't like long stories then you have no clue what you are missing. Oh and for the people that like weird powers that no one can explain read it. Ok READ IT READ IT READ IT! WELL I GUESS THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THIS STORY so read it, like it, comment, and tells a friend. Tell all of your friends that like Naruto or Inuyasha or any kind of anime k. please and thank you. Oh and if you have a myspace check me out at and send me a friends request and I'll get back to you with in that same week. Maybe even in the same day not joking. I'm on almost everyday. Look just because my myspace thing is sasusaku that does not mean I'm a Sasuke and Sakura fan ok. I like Itachi, Gaara and Sasuke. Just so you know no I am not a slut. Guess I shouldn't keep you waiting to read a great story. PEACE OUT PEEPS.)

(LOVE ITACGAASASUSAKU FOREVER)

"Hey Sakura we're over here!" Naruto yelled waving at me from down the street.

"'OK, OK what's up Naruto?" I yelled back running to them, stopping and catching my breath. Than I felt my cheeks get red as I looked at Sasuke. He just looked at me like he didn't care. "Where's Kakashi?" Naruto said looking around for him.

"I don't know he's always late. You should know this by now you dode!" I knocked her over his head while never taking my eyes off of Sasuke .An hour later Kakashi finally appeared on the pillars. "Sorry I'm late." He said taking his face out from behind his perverted book "A black cat crossed my path so I..."He was cut off by me and Naruto both yelling

"Lair it's been an hour!" He quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Sakura isn't tomorrow your birth day?" He said showing a smile under his mask; before it disappeared behind his book again, I immediate clamed down. "Oh yeah, but it's nothing." I felt my eyes move to Sasuke's face once again. This time when he looked at me, he looked a little surprised. "WHAT! What do you mean it's nothing?" Naruto said surprised I would say something like that "You're becoming a woman! So tomorrow we'll have you a little get together. We'll get you something and everything!" Kakashi said smiling at me again. This if you ask me kind of gave me the creeps.

"Thanks, but you don't have too. I'm fine with everyone just wishing me a happy birthday." I said shaking my hands to say no

"Well too bad you'll get this little get together and you will like it" Naruto said giving me an evil 'your die if you don't' look.

"Ok I'll take it. Just stop giving me that look. Naruto it scares the carp out of me." I smiled looking away from his face to make him think I was scared. I could feel his smile on the back of my head.

"Heh I knew I could get it out of you. Don't worry Sakura I'm going to get you the best gift ever." Naruto said laughing.

"I can't wait to see what each of you gets me." I smiled turning back around to face everyone.

"Well I guess it's time to train?" Naruto said getting ready for whatever Kakashi sensei threw at us.

" I guess your right Naruto, for once." Naruto started to laugh again before he realized it wasn't a comment.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei that's not funny." He said popping his knuckles.

" Well kids today we will be having a mock battle. That's where there are two on two fights." He said putting his book away. Naruto looked around.

" Wait a min, but there are only three of us."

"Naruto are you really such a baka you don't know what's going on. Here let me explain. We will be having a two on two mock battles. Meaning that we will either fight with Kakashi sensei or we will fight with another team. So each of us would have someone to fight with k. Understand now stupid?" I said crossing my arms to make me look more grown up.

" Yes I understand Sakura. What I don't understand is why you have to be so mean just to impress Mr. King of the emos here." I was so angry I felt my mood swift dramatically. I went from smart Shiakamaru to evil Orochimaru so fast it gave me whip lash.

" What did you just say?" I yelled pouching him in the face making him fly into a wall. He slowly got up and stood where he was. He put his finger up and said,

" I said I'm sorry I'm stupid and have no clue what I'm talking about. Please forgive me." Naruto smiled weakly hoping that would make me stop hitting him.

"Well Sakura once again you're right. We will be fighting each other. Ok Sakura you will fight me. Naruto and Sasuke will fight. Now shall we begin?"

"But, Kakashi sensei hold on a min? Don't you think there's something wrong here? " I raised my hand to reject." Yes Sakura? What is it?"

"I don't think Sasuke and Naruto should fight. Remember last time? Someone almost died. And it wasn't Sasuke." My eyes 'wondered hopelessly' to Naruto's face.

" Sorry Naruto, but when you go insane you put everyone in danger." Naruto couldn't say anything.

"You have a point there Sakura. Very well, Sakura you will fight Sasuke and I'll fight Naruto." My smile turned into a frown as I thought. 'Oh great should've kept my mouth shut. But, no I had to open it. It's too late now. Just think its Naruto. Yeah you can do this no problem too it.' I could tell that Sasuke was thinking too. He took his hands out of his pockets ready for the fight. "Well let's go, come on I'm ready to kick Kakashi sensei's ass." Naruto said excited to get started.

" Go where? Today we train right here. Sakura you will fight on the bridge, me and Naruto on the water. So everyone ready?" We all got into our fighting stances immediately. Right after we all said at the same time, "Yes we're ready Kakashi-sensei."

"Good" He jumped on the water, his feet landing just above it. Naruto ran at him in a hurry. Two shadow clones right next to him with kunai's. One disappeared and in the proof of smoke kunai's shoot out. When Naruto came out he was gone. He stopped, next thing he knew his hands were on his head.

" Tsk… tsk. Naruto I didn't say go. You always rush everything." He let go of him and jumped backward.

"Now BEGIN." Sasuke and I took out kunai's and came at each other. Our kunai's collided and I saw Sasuke had an evil smile. I was shocked as he threw a kunai out of his other hand. Quickly I ducked. He went to kick me right in my face, but I caught it smiling back at him. I stood up and pushed him over. On his way down he put his hands on the ground and kicked me in the face, I went flying, or did I? Proof a log fell on the ground." Heh she's good." He heard a rustle in the trees. He quickly did a few hand signs. Bat, ram, monkey, boar.

"Phoenix flower Fire ball jutsu." A large ball of fire came out of his mouth and covered the whole area. Now I was in the open now. Before I could even take a breath Sasuke had a kunai to my throat. "It's over Sakura give it up." He noticed my smiling as I showed my hand.

" That's what you think, but really this is far from over." I smiled quickly showing a paper bomb exploring and my shadow clone going proof. He disappeared before I knew it and showed up behind me. Quickly kicking me in mid-air. He jumped up next to me and I couldn't help but smile. He went to do a spin kick on my stomach when….. I caught it and did that same thing to him. I kicked him harder than ever into the ground. The others never knew they could be so hustle towards each other. The bridge broke no thanks to me kicking him on it. Sasuke landed in the water, causing a large wave and water went every. I on the other hand landed safely on it, well the part that wasn't broken. I jumped down next to him shocked of what I did." Oh my Sasuke, are you ok? I'm so very sorry. Did you get hurt?" I panicked rushing beside him to help him up. When I got there I quickly held my breath.

"Oh thank kenma. Here let me help you up." I sighed when I saw that he was sitting on his butt soaked. Thinking everything was ok I held out my hand offering him help. Sasuke looked at me like 'your fricking insane'. When I saw that look my hand dropped to my side instantly. 'Oh great way to go Sakura he hates you now'. That was the only sentence I thought of at that moment. "Sasuke I'm sooooo very sorry I thought you were Naruto. Please forgive me?" I bowed closing my eyes and just waiting for a harsh comeback. Naruto came running right behind Kakashi. "Sasuke she didn't mean to, as she said she thought it was m… HEY Sakura you wouldn't really do that to me would you?" Naruto asked looking at me like he was about to die if the answer was yes. I fought a sly smile as I rubbed the back of my head to say 'welllllll'. When Naruto saw that he backed up a few steps away from me. Sasuke got up, put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Sasuke where are you going? You can't leave!" Naruto yelled.

"Training's over isn't it?" He said stopping for a little. "Oh and Sakura … you didn't win fully. I wasn't using my sharigan you know." He started walking again. I dropped my face depressed hoping he would take it back and say sorry. Well there's that harsh comeback I saw coming. What am I thinking this is Sasuke we're talking about here? Naruto looked at me and noticed this he walked over to me.

" Sakura it's ok. He's just being him. You did win fair and square. He's just mad because he got his ass kicked by a girl." Naruto said in an attempt to make me feel better. Ha you would have a better chance catching snow in August.

"No Naruto he's right. He didn't have on he's sharigan, if he did that fight wouldn't have lasted but two seconds without him kicking my ass." I sighed deeply walking away. I stopped about mid way of the bridge to turn to Naruto and said," Oh and Naruto if you ever refer to Sasuke as weak I will kill you faster than you can say opps. Do you understand me?" I said with nothing, but coldest in my voice. Naruto kind of hid behind Kakashi after that. I went out like a light when I got home that night.

Early that morning I got out of bed with the sense of death. I swiftly got dressed headed out the door. The only thought in my mind was 'What are they going to do today?' It took me no time to get to the bridge where we always meet. What was weird was no one was there and this was where we were going to meet. With this I figured that I was early and everyone else was not here yet. So, I stayed there and waited, and waited, and waited. I was so bored I wanted to go home. But, if I did than everyone would want to kill me. After waiting for like three hours I leaned against the railing. I was hoping that someone would show up soon. So, after so long of waiting I was about to leave. I knew Kakashi would be late, but Naruto too. I already knew the chances of Sasuke coming were slim to none. Sensing the presents of someone I figured I'd stay where I was. I really couldn't tell who it was by the chakra; it seemed too ominous for it to be anyone in the village. But, I recognized the way the ninja was moving. It also surprised me how fast the ninja was moving. Keeping my cool I waited like nothing was wrong as the chakra got closing and closer. Than right when it seemed it was going to pass through me, I sensed it on the other side of the forest moving away from me. My head followed it from the direction it came and went like some idiot. I was about to look back around if my neck hadn't popped. But, before I could even put my hand on my head someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard an all too cheerful voice from behind me. I couldn't help, but just give him up than and there. "What are you doing, Naruto?" He dropped his hands to his side with a clap sound to it. I turned around and I immediately had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. The position Naruto was in did not look right at all. First he had this pouting face on that just looked so weird, but so cute at the same time. Than he was squatting, legs apart from each other and me in between them. I backed away a little bit trying to not make that wrong. "Aw, man Sakura how'd you know it was me?"

"Naruto it's easy to figure out that it's you. One is that I sensed your chakra long before you even got here. Two is that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that because it would make him look like a rapist. Three I know your voice more than everything because I hear it everyday. Last but not least Sasuke would never ever do something like that. Now do you see why it was easy to tell it was you?" His face was unpleased as he jumped down in front of me. Which he recovered with the same to happy smile he had before. Only it was happier and kinda 'I have a surprise for you.' I backed up a little bit more scared. Before I even took two steps Naruto pouched on me and had me on my back on the floor. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?" I yelled trying to push him off, before I could ball my fist to hit him. Even after I did so, I couldn't move before he slipped something over my eyes. Before I could say anything I felt someone else's presence come behind me. I quickly recognized the chakra to be Kakashi-sensei's. "Kakashi-sensei what the hell is ya'll doing?" There was no answer as Naruto pulled me up and turned me around. I had no clue what was happening while I started walking. Until finally Kakashi-sensei spoke, breaking the long silence.

"We'll take you to your party; we want it to be a surprise. Now stop all the fussing will ya?" I had a stubborn look on my face as I crossed my arms. "Oh don't be such a baby, you're be fine. I'll guide you through the place and make sure you don't fall." I gave a deep sigh than started walking. He put his hands on my shoulders as if to really keep me stable. I felt twigs breaking felt underneath me, so I knew we were in the woods. You would not believe how many roots and thick branches there were on the ground. Plus I'm already clumsy as hell, so I was tripping every five seconds. Kakashi kinda tried to keep me stable, but was doing an awful job. After about five minutes and fiftieth trip I stopped and just crossed my arms. Kakashi sighed and than just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. 'Aff' was the only thing I said when I hit that pail of muscles. It hurt too even with the padded vest on that went over the shoulders. I swear I'm going to have a bruise on my stomach now, or it's at least going to be sore for a bit. I didn't have anything to say after that because it knocked the breath out of me. Right after I got it back I began protesting and starting kicking and hitting him. I struggled and hit him as hard as I could just to get down. Knowing that this wouldn't hurt him and that I was just tiring myself out I quit after a few minutes.

Are they trying to keep it secret for something if you know what I mean, your find out in a little. Than finally I could fell his feet slowing down. I thought finally we're here and I can get down.

"Are we there yet, can I get down now please?" I begged starting to tug at my blindfold. Kakashi didn't even say anything as he popped his shoulder and sent me falling to the ground. Not like we were ten feet off the ground, but still it hurt. I sat there and just had my mouth open like 'I know he did not just do that.' I stood up ripped off the blindfold and had my fist ready for the punch of a lifetime. Right as I was running for the kill I stopped dead in my tracks. Nothing prepared me for the shock that I saw next. "Oh its beautiful wow I love it. How did you get this together I love it. You have everything I love. Thank you so much Naruto-kun." I flung myself on Naruto hugging him like I was dying. Naruto was glad I liked it and glad that I was hugging him too.

" Wow Kakashi-sensei we should do this more often. Well we meaning me and Kakashi put it together. Mostly me though Kakashi-sensei was always and did hardly anything. We listen when you talk so we know what you like." Naruto-kun said hugging me back. It was a little place out in the woods. It was like a little meadow with all sorts of beautiful flowers. They had all of the flowers that I loved. Like red roses, purple tulips and black cherry roses. The cherry roses were my favorite. They were always so beautiful too. They looked as if a rose had the form of a cherry blossom, but still as a rose. You could tell that they got all of them and planted them here. Most of these flowers grew in completely different places around the world. But, I loved it nonetheless. It had a blanket on the ground, with a blue cake, and candles surrounding it. It was a really beautiful sight to see for anyone and everyone." Well I guess since you like it so much we can get started." Kakashi said taking out a gift from his pocket.

" Well ok I guess we can, but where's Sasuke?" I asked my smile depending on his appearance looking around for him. My eyes wondered to Naruto's still happy face after a bit.

" Well I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Kakashi said trying to reassure me that he'll be here too. "Time for the best part of the day, gifts you ready for them Sakura?" Naruto said with a smile on his face. He dug in his backpack for a bit with this stupid smile on his face. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at that face he was making.

"Ok sure I can't wait to see what each one of you got me!" I smiled with fake excitement.

"Since I'm the sensei I'll give my present first ok." Kakashi said giving me a small present shaped funny.

"Wow I can't wait to see what it is." I said getting ready to unwrap it. As I did I noticed that it was one of those stress releaser things that are stupid.

"This should help you with you angry problems." 'What angry problems?' I thought to myself squeezing the thing hard.

"Oh. My turn now you're going to love this gift Sakura." Naruto said finally finding his gift and giving it to me. I figured that I already knew what it was so there was no reason to rush.

"As if she wants to see what kind of ramen you got her BAKA." I heard that dreamy voice that I was dying to hear as wind whipped around my face. Sasuke stood behind Naruto hitting him upside his head. I breath froze as Sasuke looked at me with those adorable eyes. Naruto rubbed the back of his new bump while looking at Sasuke. His eyes looked like daggers at the ready.

"Sasuke-kun you're he. . . What took you so. . . How you'd get?" I was so shocked that I couldn't finish any of those sentences. It was as if all the air was taken out of me with that wind. Sasuke just shrugged as he sat a few feet beside Naruto. After a bit of staring at him in shock I shook my head. I stared at Naruto's present and finally decided to open it. It was kinda surprising and a bit obvious. It was a home make blow I could tell. On the inside were the layers of dried clay. But, on the outside it was amazing. The whole thing was colored black, but it had flames on it. The flames were colored orange and blue with red blood covered through out it. And as Sasuke had said there was a bag of ramen and seasoning.

" It's my favorite kind of ramen and I made the bowl just for you."

"Thank you Naruto its great, the bowl I mean. I'm sure the ramen will be great too. Thank you so much. I love it it's so cool. I'll use it everyday ok I promise." I really was happy that he made the blow. But, for the ramen and stuff I had to put on a fake smile. 'Should've guessed he would give me something like this. I have to give it to him through I like the bowl. I thought looking at Naruto.' Those were the only words that came to my mind after Naruto's gift. Naruto's face lit up with joy and happiness.

"Ha, what now Sasuke she loves it and is going to use it everyday. Bet you can't bet that now can you?" Sasuke didn't even shoot him a dirty look as he got up a walked in front of me. I couldn't even look at his face I was so nervous to have him so close to me. He bent down in front of me to get at eye level I guess. After he did that he said the most unbelievable thing to me that put me in shock. After he said that I sat there like an idiot blinking like crazy. It took me forever to believe that Sasuke the Sasuke said that to me. He said it with a smile nonetheless. Than the words he had spoken to me finally became clear.

"Sorry I'm so late I didn't know where it was going to be." Were the exact words he said with a half smile? I was frozen with my hand ready for him to put his gift in my hand. He just stood there waiting for me to move or speak. Blinking a bit I finally decided to say something. I didn't care as long as I said something.

"O, k." Were the only letters I could say without my voice going out of wrack. He didn't even look at me as he dropped a small square in my hand. I looked at it until he sat down and looked at me. I felt my hand shank while opening the box. I felt my eyes light up with joy and excitement to see what it was. I swear that by seeing that everything got quite and I could hear my heartbeat. I thought I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a star with a crescent moon hanging off one of the parts. It was a choker with a black lace and blood red vive like lines crossing throughout it.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you so much I'll never take it off. Thanks for the prefect gift I've ever got." Naruto's smile dropped about ten inches to the ground in about two seconds. And the only words he said were, "And you did." I looked at him and clamed down a bit. I got up and sat next to him hugging him. As I hugged him I whispered, "Naruto-kun you don't have to be sad. You don't always have to be better then him. Besides your attitude is already wayyyyyy better." I pulled away and saw his smiling face. His smile was really happy and sarcastic and than I got a bad feeling. That I said the wrong thing at the wrong time and it's going to bite me in the butt. So, I got up before anything happened and sat back down. It seemed to go on forever after that. It was really a lot of fun to. There were a lot of jokes and games. Most of which were pointed at Naruto and made all of us crack up. Well for Sasuke a smile is cracking up to me. I never thought that Sasuke and Naruto would ever get along for more than 5 seconds. But, they actually got along for the rest of the time. This kinda shocked me and Kakashi-sensei just a little bit. The party was a lot of fun and lasted forever, so I liked it. Just me and the team no missions no fighting just fun. This was actually possible because Sasuke and Naruto didn't fight. But, I guess all good things have to end because I had to leave. My mom and dad wanted me home before 9:20 p.m. For some reason I didn't know why, but whatever.

" Thanks you guys you're the best. I love everything that you've given me it's the best. Even the cake was great. Thanks for everything. I'll see you guys later. Are you sure you don't need my help with cleaning up?" I asked getting my presents and my backpack ready to leave.

" Yes Sakura get out of here, we can do this it's your birthday now get your butt out of here." Naruto said pushing me away toward the woods.

" Ok I get it you can do this you can stop pushing me now." I started walked the way I came, but quickly stopped when I remembered that Ummmm, I WAS BLINDFOLDED ON THE WAY HERE! I looked around trying not to seem totally out of place, but soon saw Sasuke walking toward me. I looked at him waiting to see if he was really coming to talk to me again or leave. Sure enough he walked right past me without a word stopping in front of the huge area of woods. Than he turned around and held out his hand having an actual smile on his face and said, "Do you need help finding your way back since you were blindfolded on the way here?"

I stood there frozen with my mouth hanging open. Ok something is up here Sasuke is not this nice, not that I don't like it, but still. After standing there looking like an idiot for a minute I blinking and nodded. I started walking and before I knew it we had disappeared into the woods walking side by side. I tried to not look him in the eyes, to just pay attention to where we were going, but that didn't work. No matter what my eyes kept wondering to that marvelous hot butt. Hahaha I would never look at his butt well I wouldn't keep looking at it because one look would satisfy me. But my eyes kept wondering to some part of his body and I just had to ask the question that had taken control of my eyes. I stood where I was right beside him and waited for him to stop so I had to talk when he looked at me. There was a part of me that wanted him to just keep walking and never turn back, but I knew he would. Sure enough he stopped right when I did and looked at me. I stood there a few seconds trying to summon the breath in me to ask. Than out of nowhere I just said it the question in one big breath as one big run on sentence that went like this, " "?" I tried avoiding his eyes after that breath for two reasons. First one was because he might look at me like I was insane to ask such a stupid question. The second reason is because I had used my breath and wanted to catch it. I looked up under I lashes to look at his face. I couldn't exactly read his expression, but it looked like mixture of laughter and wonderment. I looked up at him wondering if he was going to answer. When I saw his eyes I moved closer, there was this hint of a sparkler in his eye. Than before I could move any closer to him he answered my question with full honesty.

"Well it's your birthday so I kinda have to be nice to you." My eyes looked down understanding everything now. Understanding why he was so nice to me, understanding why he got along with Naruto understanding everything now. I tried not to show that his words had hurt me, so my just nodded and said, "Oh." I tried smiling, but I think he saw through that to easily so I looked down. I saw his feet move closer to me and I looked up. He had this dreamily look on his face that only I've dreamed about. He face was so close to mine I could smell his breath. It was so warm and started to put me in a daze. I had no ideal what he was doing until I heard him say, "How could anyone hate you?" I swear at that moment my heart stopped beating. I got a little dazzled by how he said those words. I couldn't say anything more than one word

"What?" I whispered breathlessly looking into those dark eyes. Growing more and more dazed as he began to walk closer to me. I didn't know what to do, so I started backing up. Before long I was pinned up to a tree him right in front of me. Next thing I know he has his right arm is on the right above my head. His left leg was bent a little touching mine, so he can get face to face with me. His face got closer to mine with a smile as he said,"I said how can anyone hate you. What do you think I hate you because you kicked my ass yesterday?" I couldn't speak with him so close so I just nodded and started biting on my bottom lip for his reaction. I simply smiled, got closer to me and said, "Well I'm not in fact I was never mad do you want to know why?" I didn't know how to answer a question like that I just looked at him a little bit confused and still dazed. Than he did something that I WOULD NEVER EXPERT Sasuke Uchiha to do. In a seconds notice he closed his eyes and started slowly bending down to. . . . . . . . … . . . . . . … KISS ME! There was nowhere for me to go, but than again why would I want to. This is what I've wanted to do since I've met Sasuke and now is my prefect chance. My heart went into hyper speed as his eyes got closer and closer to mine. Right as my heart seemed to not be able to beat any faster it just stopped. His lips were so close to mine and we were going to meet in another second. This was the best birth . . . ," Hey Sasuke what ya do. . . . . Sasuke what are you doing?" I heard Naruto big, loud gasping voice broke my thoughts and Sasuke's niceness. Sasuke jumped away from me so quickly it gave me back all the air I had lost. Naruto's face was unbelievable as he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke is that Sakura; I came here to look for you. I saw you were in front of a tree, so I figured you were doing something. Kakashi told me to come find you for some training and . . . Were you about to kiss Sakura?" I had no clue what was going here, so I just stayed quiet and tried to slip away. Sasuke didn't answer him as he turned and started jumping away. Naruto looked at him thinking whether or not chase after him. He looked at me after he disappeared into the forest and started talking again. "So, Sakura are you ok, what's going on?" I heard Naruto's voice, but in my state of mind I heard mum mums in a slow whisper. Naruto waved his hand in front of my face, but I was still to star stuck to answer or look at him.

"Sakura!" I finally snapped out of it blinding my eyes looking at him clueless to what just happened. After my eye sight returned from the blurry miss it was I spoke.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?" I was breathless and couldn't regain my normal voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked at the sky; it was getting close to sunset." Naruto what time is it?" I asked still half dazed looking at him.

" Well it's almost 9:28 pm."

"Oh gosh I'm gonna be late. I've got to go, see you later." I started running as fast as I could not let anything stop me. I could still sense Sasuke's chakra, so I followed that 'til I saw the light back to the village. I sprinted down the bridge, across the street, slid to a left turn and ran straight down to the corner on the right to my front pouch. I took out my cell phone to check the time. " Oh, yeah made it just in time." I took my time walking up the stairs and waited to catch my breath at the door. . Without another second wasted I blast through the door." I'm home." I shouted really loud with a huge smile on my face. No one was there." That's weird. Where is everybody? Mom and dad told me to be home around 9:30. it's only" I paused to look at my cell phone again." It's only 9:28." I looked in the kicken… Nobody was there either. " Well I guess they had a mission I can't do anything about that. I'm gonna go to bed." I sighed walking upstairs to my bedroom. I got to my bedroom quickly and opened the door. The lights were off and it was very dark. I mean really dark I could not see in front of my face. I don't remember closing my curtains, so why is it so dark. "Since when did it ever get so dark in here when I turn out the lights?" I huffed, a little confused as I turned the light on… When I heard the click of the light switch I froze in place. "SURPISE!" Mom, dad and everybody else yelled.

"Wow my … oh my goodness. Wow this is so cool. It's just, wow thanks everyone I love it." I said even more out of breath so very surprised there were so many people. Everyone was there, Ino, Shiakamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino and Kiba everybody. Even Gaara's team was there as well. Believe it or not Naruto and Kakashi sensei were there too. (In that small room, but it looked sooooo big I have no clue how.) (Ha-ha I said believe it lol. What are you going to do about that Naruto I've just stolen your catch phrase. Yes I am a wear I need help.)" Wow y'all got almost the whole village to come here didn't you? Thanks it's the best." I smiled breathlessly to them. They smiled back as mom said,

"Well sweetie it's not everyday you become a woman now is it?" Mom hugged me tightly and dad just patted me on the head.

"Now let's get this party started!" I shouted spinning around and smiling to everyone. It was the best music played, everyone danced, well everyone but me. Lee walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Sakura would you like to dance with me?" That took my by surprise, so all I could do was smile at him.

"Oh thank you Lee, but I'm not much of a dancer." He didn't believe me and sat down next to me.

"Sakura what's the matter. It's your 13th birthday your not suppose to be upset, your suppose to be having the time of your life. Showing everyone what you're made of." I looked at him like he was insane. If you know Lee than you know that he is insane.

"I am too having fun."

"Prove it, dance with me!" My jaw dropped dang this boy was determined to make me dance with him.

"Is that an insult?"

"Maybe!" he said having an evil smile on his face.

"Fine I'll show you what I'm made of." We both got up and went to the middle of the dance floor, when we were about to dance the doorbell rang." I should go get that. I'll show you when I get back ok." I quickly walked out of the room before he could stop me and I zoomed down the stairs. I slid to the door and fling it open to find. . . . . . . I opened the door to find Sasuke of all people standing on the porch. I blinked a few times than started to talk in a shocked voice." Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"What are you saying? I was invited, but I can go…"

"No it's not that. It's just I thought you said parities weren't your style?"

" Well you're my teammate and you're a woman so I have to come."

" Oh well than don't let me keep you. The party's upstairs." He walked in without another word.

" Oh right I almost forgot something."

" What is it?" Right after I finished he pushed me by the wall and leaned in to kiss me. Though the shock was too much I knew what was going. The thing that was going on was our lips were about to meet.

"Sakura are you coming back . . . oh Sasuke I didn't know you were HERE. When did you get here?" Lee asked coming down the stairs. Sasuke's head hit the wall as he sighed." Just now Lee. I got here just now." Sasuke said in a low "I can't believe this is happening" voice.

"Oh well I'm glad you could join the party." You could hear that he was not glad at all. In fact it sounded more like he hated that he was here than anything.

"Me too come on Sakura let's go." Sasuke said taking my hand and leading me upstairs back to the party. I was blushing the whole way up. 'Oh my goodness he's tried to kiss me twice in one day. Is this really the Sasuke I know? Why is he trying to kiss me? Does he like me or is he just doing this because he couldn't find me anything? No because he wouldn't be trying again and again.' I thought to myself trying to clam myself and find the voice to say something. "Sakura?" my name brought me out of my thoughts and my attention back to the people.

"Uhhhh yeah what is it?"

" We're here you can let go of my hand now."

" Oh I'm sorry." As soon as I let go of Sasuke's hand Lee took mine.

" Come on let's see what you got on the dance floor." He said racing me to the floor and starting to dance before Sasuke could interfere. I looked around; everyone had stopped dancing and was now staring at me. I was frozen and couldn't move what so ever and just stood there.

" Sakura are you scared?" Lee said looking at me trying to sound manly.

" Maybe a. . . . Little." Lee took both of my hands into his own.

" Just look at me ok. Don't even think about them, it's only me and you ok." Lee said in the softest voice. "Ok Lee I'll try." Everyone cleared the floor than to watch us dance. The D.J was jiariya so knowing him he had something perfect for the moment. He did he had just the thing; he played Truly, Madly, Deeply. I danced the only way I knew to the song. Lee and I danced as if we were in love. With a lot of those fancy turns and pick ups. Sasuke was getting really mad and didn't like it one bit. He cut in and started to dance with me about halfway through. I didn't have one problem with this. Jiariya noticed this and played Stand Back. A really old song, but it was prefect for the moment. The sweetest moment in Konoha history turned into a dance off right in front of your eyes. The slow moment turned into break dancing with me. I knew all of the moves and threw in some of my own as well. With Lee it was a mixture of slow and hip-hop. With Sasuke it was a mixture of rock, hip- hop, slow and rap. I was having a lot of fun and so was Lee. But, Sasuke seemed to be getting madder and madder. Then Sasuke ended the song with a kiss on my check. He was behind me because of the dance move and just reached his head over my shoulder and kissed me. Lee was to out of breath to say anything. He didn't kiss me for long; he seemed out of breath as well. As soon as he pulled back I fell to the ground version blurry, losing balance and finally I passed out.

"Heh, ok didn't think that would happen. Anyone have any water?" Were the last words I heard before slipping into complete unconsciousness.

I finally woke up after a few hours, but still couldn't see very well.

"Uhhhh where am I? What happened? I don't remember anything after the dance off with Lee and Sasuke." After I laid there for a bit I remembered everything and my eyes shot open.

" Mom! Dad!" I shouted shooting up out of the bed and looking around. My eye soon came across a note on my dresser. {Reading the letter} dear Sakura, it's your mother and father. We're not home because we have a week long mission. We trust you to keep the house standing while we're gone. Keep it clean and go shopping, the to do list is right beside this letter. Now we trust you, don't let us down. Love you my little woman. Love your mom and dad.

" What do they mean by that? Oh well it doesn't matter now, guess I should get started on this to do list." I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I washed up quickly, got some new clothes on, got the list and put on my shoes. Right in time to hear the doorbell ring." Huh who could that be knowing that no one, but me is here." I shook my hair dry on my way down the stairs; I paused at the door thinking 'What if it's Sasuke?' I took a few seconds and a second knock while I made my hair look ok. I was kinda annoyed by the third knock and kinda swung the door open a bit too hard.

" Hello" was the only words I could say before I saw the person. Or, in this case two, two men were standing in the doorway. They had on long black cloaks that covered their face. Also these red clouds on it and hats that covered their heads. I felt my body stiffen up right in my doorway. 'What's the matter with me?' I couldn't help thinking to myself. The one on the left side of me which would be the right raised his head reviving his face. 'What's with his eyes, their just like Sasuke's.'

" Sakura Haruno?" the man asked that had his head up. His friend next to him raised his head right in time to see me nod yes.

" Why don't we go for a walk?" he said moving out of the way to let me move next to him. I stepped out and started walking with them for a few feet. 'What am I doing? Why am I listening to them, I don't even know them. His eyes tell me I can trust him, but his little friend right there gives me a bad felling.' I thought as I kept moving beside them.

. . .

"Naruto open up!" Someone demanded at the front door

" Ok, ok. What the hell do you want?" he yelled swinging the door open. Three anbu ninja surrounded him right on the doorstep.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked with an angry and confused look.

" We're protecting you." One of them said.

" Why, I don't need you." Naruto said very confused.

" The Akat." the one begin to say, but was cut off by the one next to him.

" We can't say." Naruto knew what he was saying by the sounding of the word; he pushed them out of the way and started running.

" The Akatsuki are back and I know who their after. Their not going to have her, not if I have anything to say about it. " He ran to Sasuke's house and broke down the door.

" Naruto what the heck . . . it wasn't lock" Naruto's face was sorry, but kinda laughing too.

"Sorry, but Sakura's in trouble. The Akatsuki's back and after her". Sasuke didn't waste a second he was out of his house and running as fast as he can. Naruto was right behind him after the dust cleaned away.

" Why are they after her?" Sasuke said trying to not sound out of breath.

" I don't know why, but the last time they come. You know the time when they were after me; well I remember they said they needed me as well as her. So I guess she's supposed to help with something" Naruto said trying to explain.

" Well I guess that doesn't matter now, all that matters is helping Sakura."

. . .

"Look she's scared out of her mind. Can I cut something off so she won't get the idea to run?"

The second man smiled grabbing his sword. It wasn't until than that I really looked at him. As weird as it is he had blue skin and gills! His teeth were as sharp as a shark's too. For some reason the first thing that came to my mind of things getting cut off is my chest. My hands quickly acted as shields covering them up.

" No you can't, we need every part of her Kisume." The taller man said looking at me weirdly

." But, Itachi she looks so good." I knew it; I knew it was him, Sasuke's older bother. I said in my head with this 'can't be good' look on my face. They both looked at me knowing that what Kisume said was true. "Ah, so you know him do you?" Kisume smiled looking at Itachi with a 'he's lucky to know me' look on his face. 'What do I do, I can't speak. Sasuke, someone help me.'

"Heh look she can't even talk now let's go." I started walking again, following Itachi and Kisume behind me. 'What am I doing?' I stopped right as I thought that.

" What's the matter Sakura?" Itachi said turning around to look at me. I finally found the strength to talk, not much but enough to get a sentence out.

" W-what … d-o you … wa-want with… m-e?" Kisume laughed in the weird evil laugh, you know what I'm talking about.

" You'll have to find out when we get there." I shook my head finally regaining all strength and took out a kunai. I held it up to my face to show I meant business.

" I don't think so, I'm not going anywhere with anyone."

. . .

"Naruto watch out." Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

" Why?" Naruto shouted back confused by his tone of voice.

" Up ahead, paper bombs their everywhere." They both slide to a stop as Sasuke got to Naruto and forced him to stop. Naruto saw when they stopped all the paper bombs.

" Looks like someone doesn't want us to get Sakura, isn't that right?" Sasuke said yelling and throwing a kunai at a tree.

" Zuzuzu, heh and it's so nice of you to notice, Sasuke Uchiha." Some man type creature breath deeply with the pause before the name to do that whole dramatic thing.

" Who are you, and what the hell do you want with Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke yelled at him showing angry in his voice. His sharigan flamed bright red with the intention to kill.

" Hey don't get mad at me. It's not what I want with her, its want Itachi plans he seems to have a lot of plans with her if you know what I mean. So, you take it up with him that is if you even make it there." Zetzu said with that evil smile to say 'you're going to die.' Sasuke got even madder, he wanted to kill him, but he had to save Sakura first.

" Naruto can you . . ." Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about.

" I got this, go ahead. I'll handle this baka." Naruto said getting out kunai's and scrolls.

" Thanks, hey that's my word." Sasuke said about to hit him.

" JUST GO ALREADY!" Naruto yelled to get him to shut up. Sasuke jumped up a few trees and started to move forward.

" Dang he's too fast to catch just by using jutsu." Zetzu said looking at how fast Sasuke was moving. Naruto threw a kunai at his feet.

" Hey freak your fighting me now." He said crossing his fingers for a shadow clone jutsu.

" Prepare you for I can use this whole forest as a weapon, as well as jutsu." Zetzu said reading his hand for signs. "Well bring it on since you think you're all big and bad." Zetzu laughed as he disappeared into a tree saying.

" Heh-heh you can talk the talk, let's see if you walk the walk." Naruto looked all around him.

" So this is his jutsu. Pretty impressive. Come on let's see what you got Zetzu." Naruto said doing the shadow clone jutsu. About 20 or 25 clones showed up beside, behind, and in front of him.

"What do you think of me now?" Naruto said getting out kunai, everyone of them. Zetzu smiled evilly as he disappeared within the trees again. Naruto's clones disappeared while he barely dodged a blow from Zetzu as he came out of the ground with his fist coming out of the tree first. Naruto jumped back quick fast and in a hurry. Zetzu once again smiled evilly as he threw a kunai at him trying to hit him in the face, but he quickly ducked his head and stabbed him in the leg with the rasengan in his right hand. He thrust his hand forward into his stomach.

. . .

"Huff huff. Damn I've tried every jutsu I know on him. I'm almost out of chakra and he doesn't even have a mark on him."

"Itachi she's getting on my nerves can I please cut something off? Like maybe those sweet tits she seems to be protecting so much?" Itachi disappeared into black smoke that blinded me for a moment long enough for him to show up behind me. "Enough of these games." He spoke with the harshest voice known to man. He went to knock me out with the hand into the back of the neck, but I ducked just in time to avoid it and tripped him. As he fell I quickly took out a kunai and went to stab him anywhere. I didn't care where, but I just so happened to stab him in the heart. I was breathing heavily as I took out the kunai and threw it into the nearest tree. Just when I threw the kunai Sasuke showed up.

"SAKURA!" he was breathing heavily when he reached me, he fell to his knees and picked me up so I could breathe easier. "Sa-Sasuke. . . I'm. . . . So glad you're . . . here." I whispered with a sigh and a smile on my face as I passed out in his arms. I felt Sasuke pick me up and even though I was out cold it was as if I wasn't. I could still hear and see just like I was awake, but my body was sleeping. I saw Sasuke look at Itachi than back to me, who lay in his arms. "Damn Sakura, you are a lot stronger than you look. That's good, because you took on my brother. You were going to keep fighting until you beat them both to a bloody pulp weren't ya?"

"Yeah, except she didn't." Itachi laughed standing up with an evil look on his face.

"Now give Sakura to us or else." Sasuke got an evil look on his face and the intention to kill back in his eyes as he held me close to his chest. Hey I didn't have a problem with Itachi making Sasuke mad. The more he got mad the more he wanted to protect me. "If you lay another finger on her I'll. . . . " He was cut off by Kisume laughing and Itachi finishing his sentence. "Or you'll what . . . kill me is that what you were going to say? I didn't even know you had feelings for her. I thought everyone here was worthless to you. Heh you're a foolish little brother now give her to us!" He demanded starting to get mad, while Sasuke was already pissed off. "Never, you know nothing about me Itachi now stay away from her I mean it." Itachi attacked him with a kunai in his hand ready for the final blow. Sasuke shielded me the best he could without getting hit himself. The way he was he couldn't do anything without putting me or himself in the blow of the attack. He turned around ready for the hit, knowing he couldn't out ran him or fight him with me in his arms. Itachi was almost to us now, and that was it. That's all I remember everything went blank and I was in blackness. The last thing I remember was Itachi yelling at Kisume saying," Let's go Kisume now!"

The darkness was unbearable and lonely. I didn't know what had happened, but whatever happened Sasuke had won. I could feel that I was still in his soft muscular arms. I also hadn't felt my body move out of these arms the whole time. I felt a little shake on my shoulder that motioned the rest of my body. I guess it was to see if I was awake. My eyes tightened before they opened a little. Sasuke sighed in relief. "Sakura are you ok?" He asked to see if he could get me to talk. "Yeah. . . . I'm ok; thanks to you . . . you are Sasuke?" I asked rising my head up a little, but falling back down from moving to fast. "Yes I'm ok look Sakura do you remember what happened after I came by?" He asked stopping all movement. I had a confused look on my face as I raised my eyebrow. "What's there to remember you saved me, right?" I asked not to sure of myself, but still smiling faintly at him. He shook his head as he started carrying me again. "Sakura go to bed you need to rest k." He said holding me close to his chest once again. I quickly found myself comfortable and was almost asleep when I remembered something. "Ummmm, Sasuke?" I whispered looking up from his arms to his face, he looked at me. "Yes what is it you need your sleep."

"I know I just want to ask you a few questions if that's ok with you?"

"Sure only a few through and then you go to bed understood you've had a long day so what do you want to know?"

"Well I do remember something past where you came to save me. And my first question is why and how?" I could tell Sasuke was a little confused as for he didn't understand the question at first. Than he closed his eyes and smiled. I was shocked for I have never really seen Sasuke Uchiha smile. And I've known him since they were six. When Sasuke reopened his eyes I think he saw that I was blushing. "Well to answer your question Sakura you're my teammate and how would team 7 be without you huh? Me and Naruto trying to kill each other everyday. And than Kakashi sensei killing us for trying to kill each other. Plus we would get killed on a mission without you you're the smart one here. And you keep Naruto from doing stupid things. That's the why now the how it wasn't me. Believe it or not, but you saved me. Don't ask me how, you should know cuz I have no clue. Does that answer your questions?" I didn't know what came over me, but I was too tired to talk, or even hold my eyes open for that matter. Though I could still hear Sasuke sigh as he continued walking. It was comfortable as I laid there warm and safe in his arms thinking that this is how it should be. Knowing I would be fine and safe in his arms I slowly drifted into sleep.

I woke up some time after the walk not feeling his warmth anymore. I sat up slowly in case my head still spun in the bed instantly knowing where I was by the I.V next to me. Luckily I was very glad to see that I wasn't attached to it. "WH-what's going . . . .? On?" I coughed putting my hands on my head because the room was spinning. Tsunade arose from her seat at the far left wall and walked over to me. "It's ok Sakura just lay back down you needs to sleep. Sasuke brought you here so you could sleep without people disturbing you."

"Sasuke. Where . . . is he?"

"I don't know after he brought you here he told us what happened and than he left." After hearing that I just about jumped out of bed, but quickly fell back down when my head started spinning again. "I have to go find him." I pleaded standing back up more slowly this time. Tsunade got in front of me telling me to lay back down which I refused standing my ground. Not steady, but holding it nonetheless.

"No you don't need to find him you need to lay back down and get some more sleep."

"Lady Hokage please I need to tell him thank you and I need to make sure he knows something important. I need to find him trust me please?" My voice ever so soft and gentle showed no lies. My face ever so pure and sweet showed that I needed to do this. "Fine go, but come back here and give me the report, is that understood Sakura Haruno." I smiled to say thank you and bowed a most respectful bow than I started running as I squeaked, "Yeah mi lady everything is understood and thank you so much!" I ran out of there with such speed I left smoke in my tracks. I quickly ran to the place I knew he would be. It didn't take me long to get a sense of Sasuke's chakra for me to follow.

I hid in the trees as best I could and cloaked my chakra so he wouldn't sense me either. As if it would have mattered he was moving as fast I could barely keep up in the trees. It was a lot harder trying not to break a branch, or shuffle the leaves because I was still kinda weak. But, I refused to let that stop me as I followed him to his house than to the gates of Konoha. Thinking that he would keep going I paid no attention to the other chakra he was approaching. It shocked me to see him stop right at the gates as if waiting for someone. I had to quickly slide to a stop quietly, or risk getting caught. I found a nice hidden spot behind a few trees in front of a big bush that was perfect for where I needed to see. I held my breath both hoping and waiting for whatever could and would happen. There I waited for Sasuke to either leave by himself or meet someone that was up to no good. I had hoped for either, but of course this is Sasuke were talking about he would do one or the other. After about ten minutes I was about to just go up to him, but luckily there was no need to do that. Right as I started to move I sensed the most awful, dark, evil, most distasteful chakra right next to Sasuke. I stopped and looked beside Sasuke and suddenly wished that I had talked when I wanted to. The last person I had expected him to meet here of all places at this time of night.

"Ssssso, Sasssssuke you have finally made up your mind to except my offer." Sasuke showed no expression as he just stood there and shook his head 'yes.' I couldn't believe this, Sasuke of all people to agree to meet and do whatever with this creep. And for him to just stand there and not try anything with him so close sickens me. He did nothing not even look him in the eye which was good I guess. It meant that he didn't trust him one bit. All he did was look back at the village as if he were having second thoughts. I'm guessing the creep with the snake tongue noticed this. "Very well now let'ssssss get going ssssshall we, or would you like to say goodbye to your little girlfriend?" Sasuke's head shot back at him sharigan flaming and lips pulled back into a frown. He reacted with nothing more than a laugh as Sasuke's anger flared and he gave him a killer stare. The tall, dark, evil man just patted his head and replied with, "Yessss I sssssee your angry take it out on a tree while we leave we can't stay here much longer. Come, Sasuke Uchiha and let us leave this horrible place." That was it I could not hold it back any longer this man is truly evil. I jumped out of the tree and in front of them before another second passed. Anger flared my head, so I felt no pain as I stood there with a kunai in my hand.

"Horrible." I hissed through my teeth trying to hold all the anger in without losing it. "Horrible." I repeated even madder. "Horrible, the only thing horrible here is you. You're not even human anymore that's how horrible you are. You are not going anywhere with Sasuke, or without a fight. Believe me I'm not one you want to fight when I'm mad, but go ahead and try." My hand shook from all the anger that was flowing inside of me. I didn't even look at Sasuke knowing what he would say and do if he got the chance. Orochimaru didn't even say anything and just looked at me as if studying me. Without warning I was frozen in place unable to move anything, but my eyes. All I could think of was his eyes that froze me. His eyes were so dark and demonic who knows what he can do with just his eyes. Still trying to figure out how I felt a cold chill and realized he was behind me stiffing the air. As much as I wished I could move I couldn't while his hands rubbed up and down my arms. What the hell was he doing to me?

"Ahhhh, you do smell ever so good. The best I have smelled in many, many years." I had no clue what the hell he was talking about, but next thing I knew I could feel him breathing down my back. It sent shivers down my spine as I tried moving at least my hand. It didn't take me long to get motion back in my shoulders and spine so I was able to shiver.

"Get the hell away from me you fricking old fag pervert!" I started shaking my back and shoulders fiercely trying to shake off his dirty old pale hands. He just laughed as he got closer to my neck and titled my head. He was now breathing down my throat and I still could only move little bits of my body at a time. His breath was clammy warmth that made me shiver more.

"Go ahead keep fighting you might get farther than anyone else hassssss." I took him up on that offer I kept fighting, shaking and shivering. I was waiting for just the right moment to get him back. It didn't take long for him to finally reach my neck and only than did I know what he was doing. At first I thought he was going to kill me with a sword and kunai through the neck, but now I know. He wasn't planning on killing me and the wet sharp weapon on my throat wasn't a kunai. It was his TEETH! I was just about to punch him as hard as ever when he breathed, "You know something it's been forever since I've last had blood. But, you're, you just smell so good I can't help myself. Hope you don't mind if I have a little bite do you?" Now was the perfect moment because I felt the pressure of his teeth, so I sung. (If you know what I'm talking about you would laugh your head off. Thinking about it sing! XD) I thought each word hitting the part of the body as hard as I could. First was my right elbow into his right rib of the stomach. Next was my left foot into the top of his toes, than I slammed my left palm straight up to his nose. The last thing I did was punched him with all of my strength in the groin. (Do you see what I mean by sing now? Stomach, instep, nose, and groin s-i-n-g.) I started breathing heavily finally getting out of that spell staring at him on the ground. I stood over him with a slight smile as I growled, "Told you first hand I'm not one to mess with when I'm mad." He stood up shortly after laughing and looking at me like I was some kind of prize to win. He walked up- no he glided up to me and chuckled as he rubbed my cheek. I quickly slap his hand away with the look of disgust.

"Yes you are very strong as well as powerful." He agreed, but quickly added, "We will not forget to come back for you Sakura Haruno." His smile sent a weird and very uncomfortable chill down my back. What could I do I showed him my strength and he still got back up. I held my ground even when Sasuke walked up beside him and they started walking. They stopped when I was in front of them still holding my kunai. I had tears slowly swelling in my eyes when I said my next words. "You're not going anywhere Sasuke. Not even if I have to fight you as well as him to get you to stay. You know I can do it too if I really wanted to. In which I say please Sasuke don't go, you know this is wrong. I know about the Uchiha clan Sasuke and please you don't have to do this. I-I don't want you to go because I. . . Sasuke I love you!" I blurted the last sentence in a rush with tears streaming down my face. Slowly clearing my eye sight I raised my kunai ready for even his betrayer. Sasuke stepped forward a few steps and looked right through me.

"Sakura, you don't know anything."

"Than why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business!" He shouted right after I finished. I controlled myself just enough to not sob out loud. Instead I tried another ideal. I dropped the kunai and stepped forward. I took my kunai pouch and threw it into the woods as I stepped closer and closer. Soon I was face to face with Orochimaru and was completely weaponless. I focused myself to sound untouched by Sasuke's comment and spoke. "Please than just take me with you. You said it yourself you wanted to take me. So, why wait, here I am and I would gladly go with you and do anything you want as long as I'm with Sasuke. So, please take me with you." My voice sounded a lot more emotionless than I tried to make it sound. I also felt my face stiffen while I spoke. The way his face lit up at the request sickened me, but I stood there waiting. His smile was evil and mocking at the same time. He moved very close to me and bent down to my eye level. I closed my eyes fighting the bad feeling I got. I balled my fists fighting myself inside when he started . . . touching me. I mean he was all over me and I couldn't do anything. Not like I would even if I could. My body froze as once again his teeth were to my neck. His hands had rested on the side of my breasts and his breath was just cold and dead. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut I took one deep husk breath hopping that this was Sasuke. I wished that Sasuke's hands were softly touching my breasts and that he was kissing the side of my neck. But, it wasn't and reality hit me hard in the stomach. Feeling that my eyes shot open and I started to clench away from him. But before I could his hands had strongly held me down. "No, stop leave me alone." I pulled and stirred around in his grip, but it was no use. "Shhh, you're not getting away this time. Plus you already said you'd do anything and I plan to keep you to your word. Now just be quite and enjoy it I insure you won't remember any of it. But you will of course come with us. Oh, and might I add you have such a nice body I will use this in the future." Tears poured down my face as he spoke and I knew everything he was going to do to me. I always stick to my word no matter what, so I would have to do whatever he said. I took my last breath for this village and tightly closed my eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke's voice was full of anger and disgust as it broke through my fog. Slowly Oro's hands slid down my body as he turned me and him to face Sasuke. His eyes were as emotionless as ever, his hands were balled in a fist and his face was a little flushed. "Enough of this we are leaving and Sakura you are not coming with us." His words were cold and seemed to cut through me deeply. I had to shake myself mentally before I could speak. I knowingly made my voice as cold as his. "Oh I'm going with you Sasuke weather you like it or not."

"For what huh Sakura, a life of loneliness and regret? What you think that's going to make me love you? Don't make me laugh I could never love someone like you." He hissed with a forced laugh. My voice had frozen in my throat and I couldn't think. I forced the tears back and said the first thing that came to my mind. "But, you do love me Sasuke. I know you do, what about today? You spoke from your heart when you spoke to me after Itachi had tried to kidnap me. Plus you had tried to kiss me twice on my birthday. So, don't tell me that you don't love me because I know you do. Even if you try to hide it and hurt me with words you could never hurt me with a kunai or anything." His eyes flamed as he stared at me and I thought it was because he knew I saw through him. Sadly before I had time to react he ran at me and threw a kunai. Shocked I looked at him than at my stomach. The kunai stuck the middle of my stomach and knocked the breath out of me. I gasped for breath as I fell awkwardly to the ground. Sasuke kneed beside me and looked me in the eye. "Maybe you should know what you're saying before you get so sure of yourself." In a quick movement he pulled the kunai out of my stomach and was walking away from me. At first Oro's face was shocked, than his smile grew wide and he too turned and disappeared into the night. I got up and tried to follow them, but it was hopeless and they only thing I was doing were making me bleed to death. I did find my kunai pouch and I got the bandages out of it. It didn't take me long to stop the bleeding while I found the bench by the gate. Noticing I was more out of breath I felt to make sure he didn't puncture anything that would kill me. Breathing a sigh I laid down and let the pain take me in. I was engulfed in so much pain that I felt it knocking me out. I didn't fight as I drifted into darkness.

Kakashi found me there early the next morning. He walked over to me staring at me confusingly when he started to shake me. "Hai Sakura get up, your catch a cold sleeping out here." He soon stopped shaking me when he looked at my stomach. He looked at my eyes and looked vary worried. "Sakura, are you ok? Come on answer me open your eyes." My eyes opened slowly still wanting them to stay closed. "I'm . . . ok." I croaked sounding worst than I tried to. His hands were softly under me and trying to pick me up when I remembered, "No, don't touch me!" I shouted jumping out of his arms and crouching protectively. Kakashi's face looked worried, but at the same time angry though he still back away. I came to my senses as I kept looking at his face, than it hit me. I doubled over in pain. He was right beside me picking me up before I could even say his name. Quickly he started moving toward the Hokage tower while he asked me questions.

. . .

"What!" Tsunade said flying up in her chair, slamming her hands on her desk. "Yes ma'am, we heard it from Sakura Haruno. She was there and told us everything. We found her sleeping on the branch by the street that leads out of Konoha. Well we thought she was asleep, but it turns out that Orochimaru stabbed her while he came to kidnap Sasuke. So when we found her she was scared, a little defensive, but she came to her senses and told us everything." Tsunade slowly sat down in thought, after a few minutes she looked up and had the face of a Hokage. "Yes well than it can't be helped, go find Shikamaru and tell him I need to talk to him and I'll go check up on Sakura."

"Yes lady Tsunade." when Asume left he went to find Shikamaru and Tsunade went to find Naruto.

. . .

Damn it, he got away. He was pretty strong for one of the Akatsuki. Not like I don't expect them to be strong, but still if he didn't flee like a coward I would have beaten him."

FLASH BACK

"HEH sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like I have to go. My work here is done." Zetzu said as he dodged one of Naruto's shadow clones and he disappeared into the trees.

"I'm not done with you yet." Naruto said as he ran to the spot where he disappeared. He fell to his knees, took out a kunai and started to stab the ground.

END FLASH BACK

"Wait a min?" Naruto said stopping in his tracks. "What about Sasuke and Sakura. I have to go see if their ok. He said his work here is done, does that mean they got Sakura? I have to find out." He quickly turned around to find Tsunade standing there. "Granny Tsunade." He smiled than quickly lost it as he said "What do you want?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me granny I am your Hokage now. Anyways come with me back to the tower k." she turned around and started walking, but stopped when she felt that Naruto wasn't following her. She turned around to see Naruto looked confused.

"Why, does it have to do with another mission?"

"Well in a way yes it does, but it also has to do with Sasuke and Sakura." Once she said that he was beside her saying, "Coming, tell me everything I need to know." Once they got to the tower Shikamaru was in her office waiting quietly to the side of her farthest right window. Tsunade was quick to sit them down and get started. It took some time for her to get done. After that Shikamaru and Naruto could not believe what they were hearing.

"WHAT, NO way that could happen. Not even Orochimaru would do something like that." Shikamaru said outraged and trying hard to control his voice.

"Well you never know. It's Sasuke and we all know he's had a tough time, but that's not why he would do something like that. It's because he let Orochimaru get to him." Naruto said bowing his head in shame, but his voice sounding matter of factually. Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up.

"Naruto you need to tell me everything you know about this. This could help us greatly. But first Shikamaru I want you to go and find the four genin that you think is best suited for this mission." Shikamaru said a quick 'Yes ma'am' and left. Naruto started talking just as soon as he left.

"Tsunade Team 7 fought Orochimaru. Me and Sasuke got knocked out in the process, so Sakura had to take care of us. By the time I got knocked out and woke up Sasuke changed."

"The cruse mark?"

"Yes, and ever since than each day it was as his heart just got colder and colder. He's been letting the dark power of the cruse mark take control. That's all I know your'll have to ask Sakura-chan for the rest."

"Really, now is that all? Ok you may go." Naruto walked to the door, but was stopped by Tsunade's voice, "Oh Naruto one more thing." Slowly he turned confused. "Make sure you bring Sasuke back." Naruto's smile was about as bright as the sun when he heard those words.

"I will Tsunade you can count on it. Believe It!" Was he last words as he left the room hurryingly. Kakashi was at the door when Naruto started running down the hall. He walked in and bowed to Tsunade.

"Yes, what is it Kakashi?" She said clamly making sure he didn't see that she was worried. He raised up and toke a seat.

"You're sending Naruto on this mission?" His voice was worried.

"Yes I did. When I give him a mission he doesn't diiapoint me. So he's most likey the one to bring Sasuke back in the end." You could see a smile behind his mask. He believed in him as much as Tsunade did no matter how stupid he may be.

"That you may be right about Tsunade." Were his last words as he got up and started to leave.

"Kakashi before you go do me a favor. Bring Sakura here I need to talk to her." He noded and left while thinking, ' I will help her through this. I know exactly where she is and who to help her start feeling better.'

. . .

"Sakura, sweety come on you have to come out of your room sooner or later." My mother's voice was concerned and gentle. "Honey someone's here they say they need to talk to you about Sasuke." She spoke again nicely.

"Sakura if you don't get your ass out here right now I'm gonna go in there and. . ." His voice trailed off when I opened the door.

"Ok, ok just leave me alone Kenma." I slowly walked downstiars and went to the door. "Ok Kakashi what do you. . ." I said trailing off because I looked up to actualy see who was at the door. "N- Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-chan can we talk?" Naruto said when I came outside and closed the door.

"Yeah, ok where do you want to go? I really don't care at the moment."

"How about the brigde?"

"Oh, there. . . Ok." We walked in slience the whole time there and my head down.

"Sakura look out of all the people in Konoha you care about Sasuke-teme the most. You know just about everything about him, so Sakura how do you. . " He stopped t5r5ying to think of a way to rephase that. "Why do you care about him like that? After everything he put you through, why?" Naruto sounded really worried about me as he talked. "I mean you got really hurt trying to stop him from leaving"

"Well it's just that he's my teammate we do anything for them right? Well, I don't know why I do these thingsI just do.I don't control it, my body just moves before my mind can think." I said sitting on the edge of the graden pulling my knees to my chest.

"I know your having a hard time, but just call me if you want to talk. Ok I'm always here for you.' He started to walk away, but stopped a few steps away from me. "Oh and Sakura I will bring Sasuke back Believe it, this is a once and a lifetime promise I will not break." That was his last sentence as he left me alone. 'Uhhh, Thank you. . . . Naruto-kun.' I thought, but couldn't find the words to say.

"Hia Sakura, the Hokage wants to talk to you." Kakashi said appearing ontop of the pillar at the top of the brigde.

"Already huh? That didn't take long." I sspoke in a hush tone standing up and walking to the tower.

. . .

'Goos job Naruto your plan worked. For once. Kakashi thought as he had a flashback.

FLASH BACK

"Kakashi-sensei I know how to help granny Tsunade." Naruto said running Kakashi down to get to him.

"Hmmm, Naruto so you to want to help Sakura?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? She my best friend and my teammate. Anyways I ws thinking that I could like go to her house talk to her a little bit. You know like get her ready for what granny might want to ask her that way it won't completey discourage her. Ok see you later come to the brigde in like 15 minutes." Naruto anwsered as quickly as he was running away now.

END FLASH BACK

I entered the Hokage 's room bowing and saying, "You wanted to see me Mi' Lady?"

"Yes, come here I need to talk to you about something. Also let me take a look at your wound." I closed the door walking closer to her desk and replied, "So, this is about Sasuke-kun." I noted matter- of- fact.

"Yes, it is and I'm gald you understand." Tsunade pointed to a chair for me to sit in. While I sat down she started talking. "You should sit you might be here a while."

"I'm ok I'll stand."

"As you wish down to business what happened in the forest of death after you met Orochimaru?" She stood after finishing and came to me. I had to wear a mid- stomach shirt because of my wound. She unwrapped the bandages as I started explaining.

"Well when we fought him he knocked Naruto out with some weird jutsu. I remember he said 'Five Plam Seal' right on his stomach. Than he's neck streched out like a snakes and he bit Sasuke on his shoulder. After that he disappeared and Sasuke had the sruse mark. As a result of the cruse mark Sasuke passed out. I didn't know what to do, so I took them and hid them. I cared for them until they woke up." While telling the story and the memory coming back I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice.

"Please go on, or is that all?" I could tell she was getting information that could help bring him back.

"Well there is one other thing. While they were still injuried someone attacked us that were sent by Orochimaru. I believe they were Kin, Zuko, and Dosu. But, that's not the improtant part. I was kinda losing the fight with them and Sasuke woke up just in time to save me. But, something was wrong with him. He had these strange black marking around him and dark chakra spinning around him. It was like he wasn't him anymore something dark and evil. He was some kind of Demon. A lot quickere, evil, and a lot stronger. He broke both of Zuko's arms just by bearly pulling them behind his back."

"Wait a minute, why just him?" She interupted. I answered immediately.

"Because he was the one that I was mainly fighting and mainly getting hurt by. Sasuke saw me and asked me who did it to me and he answered, so Sasuke attacked him first. After that he went for Dosu, but here's the strange part. I didn't want him to hurt anyone else, or kill anyone, so I hugged him and begged him not to. At first he looked at me like he was going to kill me, but than the marks went away and he was himself again. I have no clue what happened to him, but after that everything was fine. He never lat the cruse mark take control of him again, that is until the fight with Gaara of the sand. That's all I know, I'll go now."

"Yes you can go now thank you Sakura you have been such a huge help." I started to walk to the door.

"Wait Sakura I have one more question. What happened to Sasuke after the cruse mark took over?"

"That I don't know I got knocked out shorly after joining him. But, I did see that he was covered in those marks again. He was having trouble moving and doing justu, so I think he was trying to fight it."

"Thank you again Sakura you're information will help us greatly."

"Your welcome Mi' Lady now that the questioning is all over may I ask you something?"

"Sure Sakura what is it?"

"Would it be ok for you to train me? I want to become as strong as you. I also want to become a medic ninja, so I can help people too." All sadness from my voice was wiped clean. I bowed as I spoke and looked as determented as I could. I heard her chain scoot back with a squeak and soon her hands were on my shoulders. I looked up to see her face was as gentle as a mother's.

"Yes Sakura I will train you, but you have to study and work hard. Also don't worry about Sasuke we're get him back. So, you better hit the books ok?" I couldn't hide my smile as I said brightly, "Thank you so much Mi' Lady I will do my best and I'll be over here tomorrow to start training ok?" I said excitedly as I left the room and ran home.

. . .

"Umm, N- Na- Naruto-kun?" Hinata quitely said to get his attention. (Not very well might I add.) Naruto looked at her blankly for a few.

"Hmm, Oh hey Hinata-chan how have you been?" Naruto said hpyerly rubbing the back of his head. Hinata started pointing her fingers together.

"Ohh. . . I've. . . . Been good. H- How is S- Sak- Sakura . . .Doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be ok. But, just in case you should go talk to her. You're her friend plus you're a girl, so she'll tell you more." He said unknowing that she was blushing. She shook her head to get rid of the pinkness.

"O- Ok. . . . I w- will."

"Ok well I'll see you later, bye Hinata-chan." Naruto replied immedaitly and left. (What a dobe he is)

. . .

I walked through the front door of my house excitedly. "Mom, dad I'm home" I said in a low voice, but loud enough for it to ecoh through the house.

"Sakura, upstiars in your room, come on up." My dad's voice rung down the stairs to me softly and nicely.

"Hmmm, here in my room what's up with that? Oh well must be cleaning, or moving something." I walked up the stairs tiredly after my excitement wore out. I stepped in my room and yawned. "Dad I need to talk to. . . Huh?" I finally opened my eyes and noticed no one was there. "That's weird I thought he said my room." I walked farther into my room just making sure and found nothing. " Maybe he went to the restroom because I was taking so long." I walked over to my bed thinking about just falling on the bed and going to bed. But, my thoughts came to an abrut stop when the door slamed. I turned around and was quickly pinned down before my heart even had the time to beat once. The man had a wicked evil smile on his face.

"Hello Sakura, did you miss me?" His face was just inches from mine with those red eyes starring into mine.

"How. . . . How did you. . . ? Itachi right don't even try to look like Sasuke-kun I'm not stupid I can see through your disgruise easily. Where's my mom and dad?" After my smug moment I got worried as the question came out of my mouth. He looked confused when he truned into himself with a proff of smoke.

"'Them' oh yeah the Haruno's. . . "

"Where Are They!" I yelled close to tears as anger surgered through me.

"Don't worry about them and if you ask me you'll in no postion to be asking me questions."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY PARENTS ITACHI? TELL ME!" He pressed his body against mine really hard making me grunt in pain.

"As I said you're in no postion to be telling me what to do."

"What do you want with me?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice, but I think he saw there it. Before long that smile was back on his face.

"Well there's a few things I want to do in this postion, but lucky you I can'y just yet."

"What do you mean yet?" At this point my voice was shaking with fear. Slowly and unwantingly he got up and held out his hand.

"Don't mean to come on to strong, but I just couldn't control myself. Do you wish to see Sasuke again?"

"What you know where Sasuke-kun is? Tell me, where is he?"

"If you want to see him again than come with me. But, if you don't than you'll never see him again. I'll give you a few days for the answer. Till than you might want to get the door." He smiled disappearing into a proff of black smoke.

"Get the door? But, there's no one here." I spoke to soon 'casuse when I finished that sentence I heard the door bell ring. "Wtf, wow he's good." I slowly and arkwardly got up and walked down stairs lost in thought as I opened the door. "Yeah,oh hi Hinata, what are you doing here?" My voice was shocked thinking that it was Naruto or Kakashi.

"Well. . Can't. . . A friend visit. . . . One another?"

"Oh yeah sorry I've just had a hard day come on in. My mom and dad aren't home at the moment though." I sounded like a complete idiot saying the odvious.

"That's . . . O- k. . . I . . . Just wanted. . . To. . . Talk to you. . . . A bi- bit."

"Ok well come on in you're making me sleepy standing here." I said jokingly smiling playingly at her.

"Oh. . . So- Sorry." She said walking in so I could finally close the door.

"Do you want some tea? I was about to make some before I had a . . .Visitor." I paused on the visitor part remembering what happened in my room.

"Oh really. . . . Who. . . Was that?" Hinata asked bringing me back to reality.

"Oh it was you duh. As if anyone would come to my house besides you." I said regaining my smile and going into the kitchen. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked while finishing the tea and I holding my head. I had a little bit of a headache and I don't know why.

"I. . . T- thought I could. . . Talk to. . . You a- bout . . . Sasuke-kun." When I heard that name it was like my body completely shut down and I collapsed as I passed out.

. . .

Hinata heard glass breaking and ran into the room. "Sakura!" She cried getting on her knees and turning her over to see if she was still awake. Hinata brought her to the living room and laid her down before picking up the phone and calling the Hokage tower. I two minutes Anbu Black Opps were there taking care of Sakura as Tsunade talked to Hinata.

"Tell me everything that happened!" Her voice wasn't angry, but it was concerned needed the information. Hinata watched them take Sakura away, before responding.

"I do-don't really know. We were umm talking and next thing. . I know she past out."

"Is that all? Did you say anything, or did she have a headache? Anything like that?"

"W-well she did say something. . . . About someone visiting her. Than she past out right after I. . . Umm said Sasuke's name."

"Ok, thank you Hinata, I'll get back to you on how she's doing. Till than you may go."

"Anytime Hokage." Hinata bowed and left hoping Sakura would be ok.

A WEEK HAS PAST

When Tsunade got Sakura's test results back she thought she'd go check up on her.

. . .

Tsunade came into my room and I couldn't quiet get my expression back. I imagine my face was a blank expression because my mind was wondering somewhere that wasn't where it needed to be. "Haruno Sakura?" My name had brought me back to my senses and my expressions. I looked up at her and asked, "Yes Hokage, do you have my test results back? How bad are they?" Tsunade closed the door than took a seat at the edge of the bed. She took a deep sigh before she continued.

"Well their ok and you're ok. You just lost your strength from fighting a battle before your chakra recovered from the last fight you had. Other than that you're perfectly fine."

"Really, so I can get out of here today?" My voice was overwhelmed with excitement as my smile grew bigger.

"Maybe."

"Maybe what do you mean maybe I'm fine?" My smiled faded and so did my excitement.

"That's up to you and are you sure about that? Hinata told me that you passed out right after you heard 'his' name." I looked down and gasped the blanket tightly. "So, do you want to tell me and Maybe I'll let you go tomorrow."

"It's my fault he left. I couldn't stop him and I did my best. But, I couldn't even stop my teammate from going to the dark side and instead of saving him Orochimaru stabs me. I couldn't even save him, let alone fight his older brother." I fought back tears as I spilled the information. Only changing the fact that Sasuke stabbed me into Oro. I don't want them to think of Sasuke as a traitor, he's not.

"Wait a minute you fought Itachi?" She interrupted.

"Yea I fought him the day Sasuke took me to the hospital it was the day after my birthday. That's also the day that Orochimaru took Sasuke."

"Really, so they were after you this time and not Naruto? Well, then I'll have no choice but to put you under protection."

"No please Tsunade Hokage I can take care of myself. Please just give me a chance?" I spoke right after she finished my voice hast than going back to normal.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble once I'm going to put every type of Anbu to protect you."

"Yes Mi' Lady thank you so much. So, uhh when do I get out of here?" She sighed really deeply, annoyed.

"You can get out of here today if it stops your complaining." My smile returned bigger than ever as I was tempted to hug her. "But." Ugh I hate when people say 'But.' "But if you get any headaches or start to feel weak I want you to come here ASAP ok?"

"Yes Mi' Lady everything is understood. So now can I can out of here?"

"Yeah ok you can get out today, but right now I want you to rest. When you wake up I want you to take these pills. Take one and the morning and one at night before you go to bed. Ok, now rest." I laid down after she left and tried to sleep. But, I couldn't all I could do was think about Naruto dragging Sasuke-kun back by his hair. At least two hours had passed and I still couldn't sleep. So, I just got up, took the pills and left. I ran home and blast through the door. "Mom, Dad! Are you there?" I yelled running up the stairs into my room for some odd reason.

"Yes Sakura what is it sweetie?" My mom asked as she walked in my room. I didn't say anything as I ran and hugged her as tightly as I could. My mom hugged me back slowly confused about what was going on.

"What the hell is up with all of this noise, Sakura you know better than to yell in this household!" My dad yelled coming into my room and slapping me right across my face. He slapped me so hard I knew there was going to be a bruise, if there wasn't one already. My mom looked at him in degust.

"What the hell was that for Tetsuk!" My mother yelled as she moved past him and took me downstairs. As we were in the kitchen and mom was getting me some ice I spoke.

"It's my fault mother, dad's told me several times not to yell when he's home." I said taking the ice and putting it on my face.

"Sakura?" My mom's voice was concerned.

"It's ok mom don't worry I'm fine. It's just a little mark is all." I smiled to reassure her.

"Sakura I don't want your father to think that he has control over you. If he hits you again I want you to tell. . . " Suddenly my dad's voice boomed, "Honey I've had a long day I need my comfort. Get up here now!" His voice demanded.

"Coming." My mom shouted back as she walked to the stairs. "Be careful around him Sakura. I love you so much, now go get some sleep." Her voice was so kind and gentle as she walked up the stairs. Only to turn mean and harsh as she reached my father. Shortly after came yelling, so I knew I wasn't going to be getting any sleep. I took the ice pack outside with me.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep, so I can not least train." I sighed hoping I was far away to not hear anymore screaming.

"Training huh, as if you're get any better at anything." I spun around angry just to see. . . . . . .Yes it was Sasuke. My eyes got big and cloudy with tears as I ran and hugged him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I thought you were gone."

"HE, still is." Itachi laughed as he turned back into himself.

"It's you, I-tac-hi?" I said looking up at him with tears in my eyes. I hugged him even tighter as I tried to keep the tears from coming down.

"So, do you have an answer?" His voice sounded uncaring, but he hugged me back.

"I really want to see Sasuke again, but he left to get away from me. I love him so much, but if he sees me again he'll hate me even more than he already does. I have to say that I deny you're request."

"So, you would rather have him join evil than hate you. How selfish you are." He laughed pulling me at arms length to look him in the eyes.

"Well, no if I join evil than they could do even more danger than just Sasuke could ever be. Plus even if I see him again he will never talk to me the way he did on my birthday." I looked down as I spoke trying to push back the tears. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"Is that all?" He asked his voice kinda caring.

"No it's not." I said looking up. "If I joined evil than I know that ya'll would use me to try to destroy my village. I could and would never do that! How dare you even think that I would betray my own village just to see a friend who hates me! If you think that I would do something like that than you don't know me at all!" My voice was loud and angry, but the tears finally spilled over.

"Sakura, good luck." He said whipping the tears from my eyes sounding truly caring.

"What is with you? You can be so heartless and than so loving. I don't understand." I took his hand into my own pulling it down from my face.

"I guess you'll never understand." He quickly took his hand away from mine and kissed me. I was so shocked and so confused that I didn't know what to do. But, he just looked so much like Sasuke I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. After a few seconds he pulled back and smiled.

"Wow Sakura you're a great kisser. Bye." He laughed coldly as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.


End file.
